


Let me Indulge You

by lb4



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Smut Fic, post sex cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lb4/pseuds/lb4
Summary: Gabriel's strategy meeting didn't go well and he needs to relieve his stress.





	Let me Indulge You

**Author's Note:**

> I've quickly decided writing Lorca is my favourite thing.  
> Enjoy! Feedback/Kudos/Criticism super appreciated!  
> You can find me on tumblr as anotherstartrekimagineblog

When you'd first arrived on the ship it was strange to become accustomed to the constantly dimmed lights. Working on the bridge alongside the captain meant everything was as dark as possible. His ready room was the same, and on the rare occasion he went anywhere else in the ship, the lighting was adjusted accordingly.

Even in your own quarters, it felt almost unnatural to have the lights turned high for any extended period of time - and with the fact that said captain had been visiting your quarters frequently - it was best you kept them dimmed. The overall darkness, with only gentle panel lighting around your room, created a relaxing ambience that had you drifting off already, even though your shift had just finished.

The gentle chime of your door brought you out of your reverie, and you instinctively stood - not expecting any visitors.

 

“Enter.”  You called to the door, and not a moment later the doors slide open. Gabriel Lorca steps over the threshold.

He doesn't move and stands firm in the doorway - jaw clenched, posture rigid.

“Meeting didn't go well?” You asked, but he says nothing and instead moves toward you.

 

His strong, large hands wrap around your neck and send a rush throughout your entirety. Those hands suddenly pull you flush against his body - which even feels impressive against your frame. As an instant reaction, you wrap one arm over his broad shoulder and press the other against his chest.

He looks into your eyes for a brief moment, and you can see the fire in them before he presses an insistent kiss on your lips. Rough but exhilarating - just like him.

He seems to have gotten a little tension out but continues with his demanding kisses which you can't help but react to. When he moves from your lips to quick kisses where your neck meets your jaw, - your legs would've given out if not for him. He knows exactly how to drive you wild.

Whatever happened in that meeting, you can tell right now he needs to feel in control by the possessive kisses he's giving you. One hand moves from your neck and is quickly holding onto your waist - the absence of it is replaced by his mouth - hot and wet.

You can't hold back the moan any longer with the way he's holding you and kissing you, and this serves only to encourage him. Both hands move to your uniform shirt, desperately trying to undo it.

 

“Let's get this off you.” He says gruffly into your neck as he pushes it off your shoulders and onto the floor. His own quickly follows - and you'd be thankful for the durability of the garments if you could even think straight in this moment.

 

His hands are on your shoulders, and they spin you around before the kisses on your neck are back and he's grasping at your waist and hips. You'd be lying if you said you didn't love the way he so easily manhandled you, but your heaving breaths, gentle moans and increasing wetness would betray you anyway.

You fiddle with your own work pants and push them down as he continues his assault. You want him out of his pants too, but you know you'd serve him best by keeping him in charge. He's certainly working out both your stresses.

 

“On the bed. I want you naked.” He groans, and you move instantly on weak legs to take off your underwear and lay back on the bed.

 You take a chance to look at him now and drink him in. Stood there with his broad, bare chest heaving - the slight scarring only adds to the appeal. He stares at you with nothing but pure mischief and lust in his eyes.

 

“Good girl.” He purrs, his words accompanied with a smirk and he begins to unbutton himself slowly. His dirty words send shivers through you, but his very voice alone could make you moan. “Play with yourself.”

 

You don't need telling twice, and your fingers move quickly down to your core to rub soft, slow circles. You don't break eye contact.

His boots come off first and are thrown to one side haphazardly - the socks come next and then his pants and underwear in one movement - discarded onto the floor.

From your position on the bed, his stature is even more impressive, and just looking at the impressive erection only a few feet away sends anticipation shooting up your body - causing you to start rubbing yourself a little faster as you waited for him. He moves over to the shelves at the foot of your bed and opens a trinket box he's all too familiar with - pulling out a condom and rolling it on.

 He moves to the bed and it dips as he gets on his knees in between your legs, looking at you with a smile on his face.

 

“Gabriel?” You whisper, withdrawing your hand from playing with yourself.

“Yes, sweetheart?” He coos.

“I need you.”

 

* * *

 

Within an instant, his arms are by the side of your head, caging you in and he's pressing insistent kisses on your neck - sliding himself inside your wetness in one. He chuckles at the moans he draws from you - because he knows how good he makes you feel too. It doesn't take him long to start thrusting - slowly at first as you both savour the initial pleasure - but it isn't long before he can't hold back either.

 He moves his hands to roughly grab your wrists and pin them above your head before his rhythm becomes faster and harder. The feeling of him sliding out and then filling you up is intoxicating to you both, and it's now you can hear him let out some rough groans at how much he's enjoying himself. Seeing this side of him only makes you more turned on.

You try to move your arms, the urge to grasp at any part of him becoming too strong, but you're completely over-powered. He grabs harder and you’re being pressed back into the bed - the harder restraint coupled with more violent thrusts pushing you closer to the edge.

 

“Turn over” He commands as he pulls out and backs away from you.

 

You move as quickly as possible onto your stomach, and Gabriel quickly grabs you by your hips, pulling your behind up and further toward him. A hand then moves from your hips to your back, slowly but forcefully pushing your lower body into the bed. You turn your head to the side as it’s pushed into the mattress - you know he’d love to see your face as you both finish.

 He begins thrusting again - though the angle works so much better for you and you’re unable to restrain your moans at the deep sensations he’s causing you. In this position, your insides are being stroked in the perfect way, and you can feel yourself reaching the high you almost achieved earlier. His grip on your waist is powerfully bouncing you off him, and the sensation pushes you over the edge. All the anticipation, rough touches and perfect stimulation causing you to explode and shake beneath him.

 

You're coming down from your high when he's getting close - his rhythm beginning to get faster and harder, deeper and more powerful. Now all you can hear are his deep groans through gritted teeth as he really loses himself in the moment and finishes inside you with one final thrust.

He releases his grip from your waist and places his arms back on either side of you as his body folds in - both of you breathing heavily after the exertion. As his breathing regulates, he withdraws quickly, and you shiver at the sensation of being empty again.

 

You’re still laid face down and limp on the bed, and you take a few moments to try and gather your thoughts as Gabriel removes and disposes of the used condom.

The dip in the bed is back, and he lays beside you quickly before gently pulling you over him. You lay one arm over his chest and hold him close - he takes advantage of the tender moment and presses a kiss to your head as he draws small circles on your arm.

 

You have the urge to say a million things - but decide not to. You love this moment of vulnerability and decide to enjoy it whilst it lasts - for you know when you wake up, he'll be gone.

 


End file.
